Grell and Will Go Shopping
by BritishSweden
Summary: A short two shot about what I think would happen if Grell and Will went shopping. I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Why?

_**Grell and Will go shopping!**_

_Author Note: Special thanks to my friend MintBlue. Without her, this story wouldn't have happened! Thanks dude! :D Enjoy the story!_

Will was sat by the fire in the library flicking through 'How to reap like no one else' when, of all the people that it could be, Grell showed up.

"Will, Oh Will, you look bored."

Will sighed and gently put his book onto the table by the side of him.

"Grell, go play with your humans and that demon butler, just leave me be."

"Oh Will, would if I could but they are busy at the moment. Oh sigh." Grell hinted as he pulled up a chair and dramatically fainted onto it, his deep red coat draping over the arms.

"Well go and look at the kill list and get rid of some people." Will sighed as he reached for his book.

"Will, a fragile girl, like me, can't possibly kill people today. I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite man."

"You just said he was busy." He muttered as he managed to reach round Grell and retrieve his book and recommence his reading.

"No silly," Grell said grabbing the book the book by the spine and throwing it over his shoulder, "I meant you! Yes Bassy is positively dreamy, and yes he is the one I want, but you are still my favourite boy in the world!"

Will sighed at the thought of Grell 'liking' him and threw up in his mouth a little. Giving up Will went to pick up the book Grell had thrown and place it back on the shelf. Hitching up his glasses he sighed.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked with a clear tone of hatred.

"We can go shopping!" Grell shouted while jumping up and down clapping at a furious rate, "I've been meaning to get some more waistcoats and red jackets etc, I also need more red hair dye!"

This really wasn't Will's idea of fun however he knew Grell would pester him until he caved. He'd already started, he was walking around the chair and sighing, stopping every now and then to swing from his heels to his toes.

"Let's get going then." Will grumbled not the slightest bit pleased that he was going to be seen with Grell in public! But he would definitely get into some trouble without him there, so it was probably for the best.

"Really!" the strange man said, his eyes wide and bright like someone on coffee.

"Yes, really."

"Oh, Goody!"

Grell grabbed Will's arm and pulled him along the floor of the library and out of the big mahogany doors.

(What have I done!) Will thought to himself.


	2. What?

_**Grell and Will go shopping!**_

_Author Note: As described just a very short two chapter story so this is the last chapter! Enjoy :D_

"Wow! Willy, come and look at this!"

Will sauntered towards Grell. What a site he was! He was carrying what looked to be about 50 different red garments piled up one on top of the other. They all looked to be waistcoats and jackets all from the ladies section! You can imagine how uncomfortable he felt as he stumbled towards yet another clothes rail and stood beside Grell, who was now drooling over a crimson tail coat.

"Isn't it just gorgeous Will? Wouldn't I look simply wonderful in it?"

"Yes, I'm sure you would."

"Why thank you Will, you know just what to say." Grell exclaimed as he leads him towards the ladies changing room chucking the tail coat at the pile as he went.

"Grell, I'm not sure you can go in there." Will said as Grell began to stroll into the changing rooms.

"Why ever not?" Grell questioned obviously not quite understanding why.

"Grell, you're a man not a woman." Will stated blankly not really thinking about how Grell was going to react.

"Excuse me Will, but I'm the most womanly woman you are ever going to meet! How dare you say that to me! I will tell you, William, that you should never tell such a sophisticated woman, like myself, that she is not a she!"

Everyone was beginning to stare making Will even more uncomfortable than he already was, so he dropped the clothes and began briskly walking towards the door of the shop.

"Mummy, why is that man dressed all girly?"

"Don't look it in the eyes Elizabeth! Just come with mummy!"

"Grell you're embarrassing yourself!"

"Me! I'm embarrassing myself! Just shut up! I wish I'd never invited you!" Grell screamed as he sprinted out of the shop and onto the street.

"Wait! Grell come back! I'm sorry, I'll clean it all up just after I've found... him. Yeah, bye." Will hitched up his glasses and ran in pursuit of Grell!

(What a weird shopping trip!) Will thought as he walked down the street with the sun setting behind the buildings. This was most certainly the weirdest day of his life!


End file.
